Is There Hope Left?
by Sasukefan1029
Summary: Join an Army soldier as she gets home from boot camp to find her hometown Raccoon City over run with the dead. Now after she saved her younger brother she has to get out alive and try to find out what caused this to happen in the first place and what happened to her parents? Will they life and get away to live another day or die by the hands of the dead?
1. Chapter 1 Prolog- First Encounter

On a cliff over looking the burning remains of Raccoon City in the pitch dark two figures can be seen by the eerie glow of the fire. The one was a female who looked around 16 and she was holding the hand of a 13 year old boy then the boy looked at the girl who was his older sister. "Sis, when will mother and father come get us?" The boy asked for the tenth time looking at their home burn in the night. The 16 year old girl looked at her younger brother with her sea green eyes sowing her sadness.

** *turns to the girls Pov***

"I don't think they will Roy, you know they worked for Umbrella Corp and they where the first to fall to those monsters." I said spitting out the name of our parent's work. My brother looked at me not understanding why I hated Umbrella he then tugged at my side. I looked down at him since I was 5 foot 6 and pasted a fake smile on my face. "But Amber you know they promised they would if anything ever happened!" Roy my 4 foot tall golden blonde brother said. I sighed and knelt to his level my sea green eyes locking into his blue eyes.

"Roy you know we barley made it out those dead people could of got them, and you know Umbrella Corp started the out brake." I said my eyes tearing up. He put a hand on my shoulder and I saw his eyes get a wild look in them. "Sis! Behind you!" Roy screamed. I stood and turned fast to see a zombie in a white lab coat that had the small Pentagram of red and white that is the Umbrella logo on the left breast of the coat. The zombie had short red hair and crazed, glazed over green eyes and that made my flinch.

I reached to my side where my MK47 hung from it's shoulder strap that was long enough for it to rest on my right hip. I grabbed the gun and held it to fire but when I pulled the trigger nothing happened. "God damn it! Why now!" I yelled and pulled my knife out of my breast pocket and ran at the zombie before it got close enough that Roy could see who it was. I jumped at it and kicked it hard in the chest thinking it would at lest hurt it, but I was wrong I have no clue how to kill them so I did the only thing I knew that could kill a person no matter what. When the thing came at me again I plunged my knife deep into it's skull and twisted. After my hand was covered in blood I pulled the knife out and the zombie fell to the round dead.

I looked at it and my eyes watered then started to cry looking at the zombie who was our father. I brushed my long red hair behind my ears and then turned away to face my brother and brushed off my army uniform. I walked to Roy took his hand then without a word I led him to the forest that was near by. I led him though the forest until we found the stream and we followed it until the sun rose the next day then we rested for a hour and ate. We then headed out again and continued this for as long as we could.


	2. Chapter 2 Saving Claire

** *Starts with Amber's Journal entry***

October 25, Day 5 of the out brake.  
We followed the river for about a week now. We have ran out of food last night and it's now 2 AM now and soon Roy will wake up and I don't have the heart to tell him we don't have food to eat. We must leave the safety of the forest and we must abandon the resources of the river to find a new place to stay until we find help or until we become like those zombies lord forbid that happen to us. The other day we walked into a herd I guess it would be called that since it was a group of 10 zombies. I killed them all but Roy almost got dragged into the fight, I guess I should teach him to fight even if it's only enough to protect himself.

End of Entry, time around 2:49 AM.

I heard Roy wake up and start to move around but then before he could say anything I put a finger to my mouth and motioned for him to keep quite. I slowly stood and knelt after a crept over to him. "Roy you hear that? It sounds like other people like us. I will go and see you stay here use this knife if anything happens and whistle three times and I will come here as soon as I can." I said in a low whispered once I saw Roy nod I handed him my combat knife and headed off with my MK47 that I had got working again, funny thing is it did not work before because the barrel was gummed us with gunpowder residue.

I stood crouched low to the ground and followed the low sound of people talking until I was at a tree which I put my back against and stood my full height. "Leon, come in Leon, can you hear me?" I heard a female voice say I could only guess she was talking into a radio. I moved so I could just see around the tree and then I saw the women, she looked about three years older then me with long brown hair that was in a pony tail and she wore a police outfit with a gun strapped to her hip. I was right I saw a police radio in her hand then I heard a twig brake from just behind me, that made me turn quick.

Then I heard the scared scream of my little brother and I froze he had not whistled like I told him to I was about to race off back to him when the girl dashed past me her gun in her hand. I raced after the girl who was heading for my brother who had no fighting skills at all I swore to myself why had I let him alone? He is only 13 and can barely cook for himself let along fight. As I was running I heard gun shots and then thuds I reached the small camp where Roy was and froze, Roy was safe up in a tree but the thing that made me freeze was that the girl who ran to help my brother was trapped against the wall of a hill a group of zombies on every side but behind her.

"Sis! Here help her!" Roy yelled and tossed me my combat knife and I smiled with a not and ran into the fray of zombies with the knife in hand. I ran behind one of the zombies and drilled my knife into the back of it's head and kept repeating this until I had killed around five. I was starting to get tired my face covered in sweat I looked at the girl who was still firing off shoots left and right I sighed and dug my hand into my other pocket and pulled out my other combat knife I flicked it open and whistled at the girl who looked at me with a shocked face. "Girl if you want to live catch this and use it instead of that gun it attracts them!" I yelled and tossed the knife making it get logged into the hill beside her head.

The girl nodded and pulled out the knife and followed my lead plunging the knife into the zombies heads before they got two close and could bite either of us. Soon we were back to back both still having the knifes in hands only 5 zombies where left, I glanced over my shoulder and the girl caught my look and nodded. We started moving in a circle and with each turn we took out a zombie on both sides soon none where left. I was breathing heavily by then and leaned on the hill for a little then cleaned my knife in the river, as I did this the girl helped my brother down from the tree.

"Thank you miss! You saved me!" Roy side and hugged the girl. I turned and smiled at Roy who ran to me as I crouched down to his level. "I told you to whistle if anything happened." I scolded him but he hugged me tight and his eyes started to water. "Sis I was soooo scared I could not think of anything to do but yell." Roy said though tears. I hugged him and stroked his short blonde hair as I glanced at the girl who stood watching. "It's ok, your safe now." I said then let him go and walked to the girl.

"Thank you for helping my Brother, I appreciate it a lot." I said to the girl who smiled and handed me my knife back. "It was nothing and my names Claire thank you for helping me." She said. I nodded with a smile. "My names Amber , and that's Roy." I said. Claire smiled at Roy and me then the radio on her shoulder buzzed and a mans voice came though. "Claire, come in Claire it's Leon, Raccoon City is gone where are you we need to get out of here until-" The voice was cut off as Claire clicked the button. "Leon I found two survivors they are not infected and saved me we need to get them out of here." Claire said into the radio.


End file.
